comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Wonder Woman (s1 ep04 FEMINUM MYSTIQUE pt 1)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA WONDER WOMAN IN THE MEDIA WONDER WOMAN '77 IN THE MEDIA WONDER WOMAN '77 SEASON 1 YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by DC Wiki : On the coast of Virginia, a prisoner, under the name of Captain Radl, looks out to see a submarine sending out a small boat with a helper, Lieutenant Wertz. They greet each other and both soon make plans that they have for their task in the country. Radl claims to have information about what is to occur in Virginia, but he remains mysterious to his cohort. One hour later, Steve and Diana arrive in Virginia, they are being overlooked by Radl and his ally. They have shown up to see the showcase of a new advanced rocket, the XPJ-1. They meet up, in the open, with Peter Knight, the inventor of the engine of the vehicle. After explaining to Diana what exactly the XPJ-1 is capable of, an impressing Diana with the explanation, Steve readies himself for a test flight in the machine. Radl and his assistant claim to know more about the plans of the ship and how to pilot it, hoping to capture it and use it for their advantage. They ambush the proceedings, with their own spies, by setting off an explosion, but Diana changes into Wonder Woman and tries to help stop the ambush. Unfortunately, the XPJ-1 is stolen by Wertz in the chaos. Also unfortunately, Steve orders Code Z, which is the automatic self-destruct of the XPJ-1. The Lieutenant escapes via parachute however. Back in Washington, Diana deduces that, because of the self-destruct option for the XPJ-1, there are further plans for the ship that Steve announces he will discuss with officials later in the night. At a Nazi intelligence HQ, Wertz has been picked up via a submarine and he discusses the designs of the XPJ-1. They both agree that it is too simple, and leave the conversation at that, for now. When asked about Radl, Wertz answers that he is still in Washington. At this time, it is seen that Radl has many men working for him undercover in Washington and uses one to help him hide in the city. When in safety, he contacts Berlin in morse code about the information that the Americans have a bigger weapon that makes the XPJ-1 look weak in comparison. The secret weapon turns out to be the metal bracelets that Wonder Woman wears. The Nazi’s wish to capture Wonder Woman and utilise her powers within the bracelets. On Paradise Island, Queen Hippolyta calls upon Diana’s sister, Drusilla to go to Washington and bring Diana back, as the Queen feels that Diana should return and fulfil her duties as Princess. Back in Washington, Steve learns further plans for the XPJ-1 and asks Diana to arrange a meeting with Peter Knight. Diana offers the meeting to take place at her home and Steve accepts. Upon returning to her apartment, Diana sees that someone has broken in, so she changes into Wonder Woman. But upon realising that it is Drusilla, she listens to the information that Diana is wanted back on Paradise Islands. Wonder Woman tells her that she is staying to keep helping with the Second World War. Upon hearing this, Drusilla asks that if Diana wants to stay, can she stay as well, which Diana gladly accepts, but only for a few days. Diana arranges for Drusilla to have her own fake clothes and guise. Later that night, Drusilla just about manages to keep her cover as Peter and Steve make further plans for another XPJ-1 engine. Later on, Radl heads into Peter Knight’s apartment, it is revealed that he is working with Radl and giving him information on the new developments for the XPJ-1. Radl questions Knight about Wonder Woman, and they assume that she is connected with Steve Trevor. They make more arrangements to capture him. Drusilla escapes into the town and goes into a café, noticing that she doesn’t quite fit in, and asks Diana to get some more ‘modern’ clothes to fit in better. Later, they meet up with Steve and Blankenship, who tells Diana that he’ll look after Drusilla, while Diana and Steve deal with important undisclosed business. While being driven off, Drusilla and Blankenship are ambushed by thugs and Blankenship is captured. She runs into a young man who tells her that a ranger building is close, she takes his advice and then runs off. When she gets there, she finds the same cars that she had witnessed take Blankenship away. Using her own ability, she spins, changes into Wonder Girl and races in to try and rescue Blankenship, but she is knocked out and captured. Diana and Steve find the young man who met Drusilla previously and they question him about Blankenship and Drusilla’s whereabouts. They arrive to find Blankenship tied up, but Drusilla is gone. Assuming that Drusilla may have gone back to her apartment, Diana arrives to find that she is still missing. Steve deduces that Drusilla may have just gone out for the night and Diana goes with his idea. In actuality, Drusilla/Wonder Girl is in a cell in a secret base, under the guard of Radl. Radl informs Berlin of the capture of “Wonder Woman”, but they demand more proof, asking Radl to shoot at her and see if she can block off the bullets, fast enough. Wonder Girl takes on the name of Wonder Woman, to try and hold up the Nazi’s a little longer and she boasts that she is the real “Wonder Woman”, but Radl warns her that she has to prove it with the bracelets. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman '77 Category:Steve Trevor Category:Etta Candy Category:Queen Hippolyta Category:Drusilla Wonder Girl